company_polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
BNTtangle
BNTtangle is Bulgarian state-owned channel. He can into shapeshifting. He anschlussed and bankrupted TV7, Sport7, Super7 and News7. Family Sofiaball - Mother USSRball - Ancestor, deceased Bulgariaball - Grandfather Other BNTtangles (who are religionals) - Sons и daughers Friends Other BNTtangles - мой sons! 3a killing BTVbrick Japanball - добър friends,Japan favo the BNTtangles,finding the "kawaiiest" Yuo also help mi to anschluss BTV! My grandfather have relations with you when I was born. Nickelodeonball - благодаря for adding Bulgarian language Cartoon and Network Squares - Yuo too. [[Disney Channelball|'Disney Channelball']] - And you too. NHKeggs - Best Friends, I also of loves anime. Sonyball - Yuor quality best quality. Creato.bizhombus - благодаря for adding apps dedicated to me. But why yuo die? Now BNT cannot into app again. Well, I have to make my own then. ERTworm, RTSball, and TVRball - Kebab removers! DEFEND KEBAB REMOVERS! REMOVE KEBAB NOW!! Netural KBSball - Hates NHKeggs, but he hates KCTVball more, so I of likein him. Novaball - Neutral, you're fine now, but we hated each other then. Enemies BNTtangle has 2 archenemies: BTVbrick - ANSCHLUSS!!! аз CANNOT BELIVE ВИЕ KILLED EFIR 2!!! REMEMBER 31 MAY 2000!!! ARMIES! REMOVE BTV!!! KCTVBALL - ARRGH!!! ВИЕ MUST DIE, BNT BEST KANAL!!! ANSCHLUSS!!! XAXAXAXA!!! YUO WORST THAN BTV, BOOMERANG AND FOX!!! JULY 8 1994 BEST DAY MY LIFE!!! ''' XAXAXAXAXAXA!!! '''TV7cube - Yuo kannot into other than orange yuo cunty fan! Since yuo of bankrupt, I anschluss yuo. Tumblrball - Why are yuo of facing MEHE? A social facing against a TV? What are ти, feminazi? Boomerangcube - WHY YUO CANNOT INTO BULGARIAN LANGUAGE!?!??! I HATE YUO THEN!!! I HATE YUO UNTIL YUO OF ADDING BULGARIAN LANGUAGE!!! TRTdiamond - REMOVE KEBAB!!! 1990 BEST YEAR MY LIFE!!! NEVER FOEGET MY GREAT GRNADPA DEATH IN 1396!!! AND NOW YOU'RE FORCING ME TO SPEAK TURKISH LANGUAGE?!?! I AIN'T DO IT! I HATE YUO!!!! Also I was more popular than yuo in your own country. (not really, but Turks still watched us then, along with Romanians) RTPball - I was supposed to win at the 2017 Eurovision Song Contest! I've received 615 points! But instead, you won while you have points below me!?!? This absolutely makes no sense! I WANT REMATCH!!! The Laughing Cowball - Yuo of calling me crybaby? I will of anschlussing yuo! Also, HOW DARE YOU CALL ME RACIST FOR MY CHEESE!!!! IT'S HOW WE MAKE OUR CHEESE YOU IDIOT! I JUST WANT BOOMERANGCUBE TO SUPPORT MY LANGUAGE, NOT CONQUER THE WORLD!!! THAT SOUND TOO EVIL! Film1brick - HOW DARE YOU STOLE MY SON'S LOGO?!?! YOU FRIKING THIEF!!! Quotes Здрасти БТВ! Bulgaria iz right! Remove kebab! Anschluss BTV! Вие cant да унищожи българите,North Korea! Or du will be мой next anschlussed character! DIE YUO ANTI-KOREA!!! Am gonna anschluss you Gallery BNTtangle.png|First shown BNT.png|BNTtangle's non-Anschluss mode BNTcube.png|BNTtangle's non-Anschluss mode 2008-2018 All the BNTtangles (including the future BNT 3tangle).png|Early concept art Bnttangle.png|Second early concept art First BNTtangle comic.png|The very first BNTtangle comic (NOTE: NOT CANNON) First_BNTtangle_comic_IMPROVED!.png|THE FIRST COMIC IS IMPROVED! My best Comic yet.png|BNT and Bulgaria ready to anschluss BTVbrick Bnttqangle.png Companyball Tutorial.png Borkpocalipse_the_beginning.png The meet Santa at the Mall.png TheCalendarofDoom.png 100degreesoflight.png TheCringeofDeathSomething.png TheLookMadness.png 621rttdfyghjjkzaqoik.png Cball goes to the store remake.png PPIDeadlineSoon.png Nordica Cannot Into Nordic.png Category:News companyballs Category:TV companyballs Category:Bulgarian companyballs Category:Can into World Cup Category:1950's Category:North Korea Hater Category:Non-ball shaped Category:European companyballs Category:Rectangles Category:State-Owned Companyballs Category:Evil companyballs Category:BNTtangle Category:EBUball